AltE archive 600bc - end
▼Page was only used in Original AltE▼ This page has the last turns of the game as well as all the "interface" part of the page. A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) #'Be plausible' and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. #'Be accurate.' #'DariusTheMouse (talk)' Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP #'Gaawd, be polite', turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) #'Be interesting and creative.' #'Map (see extended rules)' #'One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years. ''New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' #'Expansion and conquest is limited.' #'Font type modification has its rule.' Replying/diplomacy posts are italics, mod posts are bold (both are also bulleted), nation names are bold too. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Algorithm result page AltE archive 1000bc-800bc AltE archive 800-600bc Discusion Page Tartesia, Athens and Lithuania country pages. '''Map '' AltE 750bc.png|Current map AltE Routes 2.png Country of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)'' *Color: red *Size: 69.366px *Economical power 5, military power 5 *Estimated population: 1,100,000 Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size: 23,081px *Economical power 5, military power 2 *Estimated population: 320,000 Republic of Tartesia- lead by President Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 14,929 px *Economical power 5, military power 5 *Estimated population: 25,000 Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! 590 B.C. *'Due to massive fortifications war between Sweden and Finland is very slow paced, still no one wants a truce and the conflict continues.' *'Egypt wins first the few battles but is not able to break in deeper, war continues.' *'Dania joins the Union Alliance, which soon may support Finland in the war.' *'Anglia and Saxonia sign an defense agreement with separate Germanic tribes. Despite that, Frysians continue raiding germans and the Saxonian-Frysian war starts again, but now Anglia along with its alliance is on the Saxonian side.' Lithuanian empire: 'Sweden being considered a potential threat to our influence and territory, we declare war on Sweden in support of Finland to force it to force it into isolation. We propose Finland a join naval operation against the Swedish fleet while a force of 10000 troops are send to land in Skane to support the Danian forces. 5000 thousands troops are send to support the Finnish in the north. The king Treniota hope that the some Hellenic strategies may take the Swedish off guard and allow a quick victory. *'Tartesia: Sends over 2,000 men to Lithuania to help. *Dania and Geats and even Gotland decide to join along with Lithuanians. Sweden is forced to fight on five fronts. Battle for Sweden *Lithuania takes 1,875 px of land and breaches the united Swedish front. Due to this, men are taken from other fronts and finally the Danish front also breaks, followed by Geatish, Gotish and finally Finnish fronts. Sweden surrenders and will be split evenly by all winning countries. Tartesia: As Athens promises some protection, we, as part of the current plan to force Portugalia to go under Tartesian rule, (remember this?) that is told to the new King of Athens, tell Portugalia to hand over to us limited autonomy. Our military is NOT merged into common military. Great Wall extended. *'Athenian Secretly D:' We will support you for sure, but "only in case" Tartesians would accidentally cause a rebellion as oppressed minority of Portugalia, if you know what we mean. Otherwise, we accept sovereignty of this union. Athens: Major expansion is ordered in Southern and Western Gibraltar. As now all Greeks are united, people of the kingdom prefer it over "Athenians". Another thing is "Kingdom", because parliament has the most power. Proposed names for the state are: Athenian Empire, Greek Empire, Hellas Empire, Kingdom of Grecia/Greece, Kingdom of Hellas and the Greek Republic/Republic of Greece. Alexander Ares sends a message to Treniota, assuring him that Athens are ready to help anytime Lithuanian interests are threatened. Commanders-in-chief of oversea navy and Gibraltan armies secretly report to Tartesian president about their readiness. Due to idle foreign and military position of Rome and Carthage, Mediterranean alliance is disestablished and massive amount of spies and settlers rush into these countries, to later have motives for attacking or intervention. Exploration of Atlantica is started. Greek sailors reach OTL Western Sahara and establish small 10px outpost. 580 B.C. *'Some territorial exchanges in former sweden to make administration easier.' *'Egypt and Media are both forced to sign the truce, as there is hardly any men ready to fight, Assyria becomes independent.' *'Frysia is forced to give up and cease some territories.' *'Three Iberian republics of Portugalia are interested why Tartesia is creating tension, interior conflict force is created and prepared for action.' Tartesia: The President declares that Ilberian rule on Tartesia threatens Tartesian democracy and culture, as Tartesia isn't receiving special treatment. The 7,500 men is added to 9,000 men, as 500 px expanded and population at 75,000. The 9,000 men army is prepared to fight to the last men. The population is prepared to build new Great Wall along new border, normal men are trained to use weapons and even women and children is prepared to fight. 6,000 men head quickly to Portugalian capital to force the Portugalians give up power, and 10,000 men is requested from Athens. *Interior Conflict Force and garrison of Portu Cale stop Tartesian men to avoid any fighting. (Tho player can still do it) *'Athenian D:' Alexander announces that he is seeing possible conflict in Portugal. To avoid non-democratic regimes taking power and oppressing Tartesian minority, 15,000 men from Gibraltan army enter North Tartesia and South Lusitania for peacekeeping, overseas navy with 10,000 men is sent to Port Galia. *Galician king understands what Tartesia and Athens are trying to do and orders his troops to man the city walls and prepare defences. *Tartesia: Orders the other states to cede federal powers to a new Federal Parliament and forces Lusitania to accept the formation of a parliament there. We invade Lusitania for this reason, and is trying to get Lithuanian support. *Lusitanian garrison of 5,000 also gathers in their capital city and waits for Tartesians. Lithuanian empire: '''With Sweden defeated, we created a new province of the conquered territory and send a permanent garrison of 3000 men to defend the territory. To keep the population under control, the Swedish culture is not threaten and accept. A fortified Lithuanian city is established on the Swedish coast to improve trade and reinforced our control and our influence over the Baltic. A victory ceremony follow by a military parade occurred at the capital Kaunas. We expand 300 px in North Slavia and integrate 5000 men who join the military in the last months of the war without seeing much action. The king send a messenger to Tartesia and inform them that we will support them if some conditions are meet. '''Athens: Expansion ordered in Syracuse. Gibraltan army sent to Portgalia with excuse of oppressed Tartesian minorities so parliament would not veto the decision. After General Council Meeting it is decided that Athens can be called either Greek Empire or Kingdom of Greece More settlers are sent to Roma, Carthage, Nubia, Mauritania and Iberia. Good relations established with Bulgaria and Sorbs. Alexander creates a "royal army" consisting of 20,000 royal guards. It will have a special detachment, newly created "Special Task Force" of 5000 men - former spies, thiefs, killers, conspirators and rebel leaders, released from prisons to serve in the "Legion". It will become a political army of future Greek kings, to help them in diplomatic wars. First mission is started in Lusitania to avoid fighting by killing their king. (Random.org 1- Yes, 2- No. Result - 1) As it succeeds, Tartesian forces and Gibraltan army can now move in on Port Galia. In the council meeting Alexander tells parliaments and people that "justice" was done in Lusitanian state, and Galicia is next. 570 B.C. *'Sorbia and Bulgaria take the remains of Thraco-Panonian Dacia.' *'Celts of Britannia establish their state.' *'Western Slavia is united by polish tribes. (kinda early but whatever)' *'As a small state Gotland can not hold it's conquered territories in Scandinavia, clans re-appear and civil war breaks out. Gotland is removed from Union Alliance.' *'Suebi tribe starts re-uniting Germanics.' Tartesia: The legitimate successors of the last Gotlandish clan leaders declare they should lead the Gotlandish clans after the state collapses, and they set sail to Gotland to seize power while still be Tartesian citizens. After Lusitanian king is killed, democratic system similar to the system in Tartesia is formed and Lusitanian political parties are formed as affiliates of Tartesian parties. The "liberated area", all areas under Tartesian control, elects a Federal Council. Invade Galicia, try to kill the king and do similar measures in Galicia. *Tartesian Goths are not taken seriously and no one even cares about them, as they have no native clan. *RNG (1 - Yes, 2 - No) Result: No *Portugalian Civil War *Gotlandish clan leaders return, albeit unhappily. After losing 4,000 men, we establish a non-regular military of 10,000 men controlling all of former Portugalia. These men are distributed into two groups of 5,000. When one group serves, the other one is at home working. Also taxes are exempted for five years for people of all races to enjoy unity and democracy. The reserves are joined into a common Tartesian Gold Reserves in Tarisin. The King of Galicia, under Tartesian law, is forced to marry an ethnic Tartesian Jute, and the whole nation grants two days of mourning to the dead King of Lusitania. For easier administration, the Federal Parliament, which is controlled by Tartesians mostly, decides every 10 years there should be a popular Ethnic Census to draw up again the voting districts for elections, and redraw Administrative divisions too. Current divisions are: # '''''Autonomous Republic of Galicia (to be adjusted for every ethnic census) ## Free City of Port-Galia ## Province of Northern Galicia ## Province of Eastern Galicia ## Province of Western Galicia # Autonomous Republic of Lusitania (to be adjusted for every ethnic census) ## Free City of Lisbon ## Free City of Porto ## Province of Radense ## Province of Pradhavn # Proper Tartesia (to be adjusted for every ethnic census) ## Free City of Tarisin ## Free City of Mols ## Free City of Horsens ## Province of Anglia ## Province of Denmark ## Province of Gotland ## Province of Jutland ## Province of Scania ## Autonomous Republic of Ilberia ## Autonomous Republic of Portuguese Tartesia ## Area under administration of the Tartesian Institute of Science Important: The Tartesian Parliament approves the nomenclature of foreign countries. Our allies will be called Britain, Greece and Lithuania. Greek Empire: Alexander is happy to announce that civil war in Portugalia is over and democracy will be established there. Armies are called home, they bring some famous Galician and Lusitanian military leaders that they took as POW's. The king grants them freedom in exchange for five years service in academies, teaching future Greek strategoses. Another "wave" of settlers is sent to Nubia, Mauritania, Rome, Carthage and Iberia. Major expansion ordered in Syracuse. Alexander travels to Balt Empire/Lithuania and advices Treniota to make use of the Gotish situation, Athens, of course, could support its ally. Part of Gibraltan army is moved to mainland army to make 10,000 and other part is disbanded. Total army count is 10,000 in provinces, 10,000 in colonies and 20,000 in two navies. Lithuanian empire: 'We tell the Greek that we are grateful of their offer of support but the king desires to take care of the situation alone. To prevent a successful Swedish rebellion that could lead to could inspire the Swedish under our control, we send 8000 to troops invade Gotland in order to stabilize the country and prevent a bloody lasting war. The king also hope to annex the Gotish territories in mainland Sweden and install a vassal in Gotland original territories. We expand 500 px in North Slavia and expand our army to 35000 with only 15000 being at the peace time force 5000 being garrison in Sweden. The navy now have 35 warships and 25 merchants ships. We recognize the new government of Portugalia. *1 clan surrenders immediately, the other three retreat to their native lands in Bornholm, Kalmar amd Gotland. Lithuania gets Gotish Sweden. 560 B.C. *'Celtica declares war on Ulster. *'Suebi unite 1/2 of Germany.' *'Saxonia signs colonial agreement with Anglia, and establishes colonies in Britain, preparing for another war.' *'Venetia and Ruthenia attack Aquitania from both sides and crush its army.' Tartesia: As war will likely hit Britain in the next few decades, we make our army 10,000 and 5,000 is sent to Britain to help defend Britain. We ask Athens and Lithuania to support Britain. Population census is organised (mod, please give me updated area so I can calculate the population). Secret agents are sent to Semba, Finland, Estonia Jutland, Dania and Geatland to spread rumours about Saxonia and Anglia trying to dominate the Baltic Sea, hoping that when the governments of these countries hear about the colonial agreement, they would revise their relations with Anglia and Saxonia and possibly attacking Anglia prompting Anglia and Saxonia to withdraw from Britain. The country is renamed the Federal Republic of Tartesia. ''*20,000? You realise thats like 1/3 of Tartesians? I mean, you were just killing Iberians, can't expect them to join your army like straight away after the war. ''Well, the population of Ethnic Tartesians are already 90,000 men, and we offered a public nationwide mourning for the King of Lousitania and freed the King of Galicia, isn't that enough? '' 90,000 men is/was still 2x+ times more than your 2000 px could sustain ATM, and no, you can't just say "Sorry for killing your brothers, hope that will never happen again, minute of silence in their honor, now come to my army" Maybe I'm too harsh but something like that never happened in history (correct me if I'm wrong) *Semba, Finland, Estonia, Jutland, Dania and Geatland declare that they will not tolerate Tartesians that are trying to defame their allies/good friends by spreading rumours. In the meeting all country leaders (along with Union Alliance members) decide to put economical embargo on Tartesia and close Kattegat for all Tartesian ships. All spies that were arrested are publicly executed for their crimes "against peace". Anglia and Saxonia are thinking about military actions. ''Are you serious? These are secret agents, they look exactly like a normal Northern World inhabitant, they speak the same language as Danians or Jutlandians, and the rumours just go all over around the country and nobody knows where those rumours come from. How can they identify the agents. Finally, Jutland and Dania have already mobilised their army on Anglian military actions. Just irrational. *''How is it rational, when people randomly come to city/village and start spreading rumours about allied countries, then it happens in 5 more countries with the same rumour. Nothing to suspect?'' *''Finally, Jutland and Dania have already mobilised their army on Anglian military actions.<